objection_cometitionfandomcom-20200214-history
Objection Competition Episode 2: Newcomers and Caves
Objection Competition Episode 2: Newcomers and Caves (also known as OC 2: Newcomers and Caves.) is the 2nd episode of the series and the first to be more in digital and using Windows Movie Maker and MS Paint. Plot Dime, Blue Gem and Liy are walking, discussing what the next challenge should be as 64 shows up. Star entered Different Name's Cabin and said but Candy Corn told him they need to win as 64 said for all contestants to come to the main field. Candy Corn asked what is the next contest which causes Windows Notepad asked so they can lose, which upsets Candy Corn and Leafy. 64 said that he is gonna open his Birthday presents first which causes Glove to called 64 a buffoon and that 64 have those for Months, since February 1st apparently, Balloon saying they weren't there until now and Floating Heart saying Star is so dreamy, which disturbs SNES Controller. 64 said the gifts are for an occasion such as this, due to this the gifts reveals to be Nickel, Stickette and Golf Ball. Windows Notepad is getting impatient and 64 puts the three newcomers into Different Name which upsets Golf Ball. 64 then explains today's challenge, which is mining for two gems and sets them to go, with Floating Heart having red eyes and a Knife, while SNES Controller is holding a cross and Blue Gem, dragging Balloon into the cave. SNES Controller suggest the group to split up to cover more ground, Candy Corn agreed shockingly and suggest for him to go with Floating Heart, which upsets SNES Controller but makes Floating Heart happy. Meanwhile, Dime and Mouse were walking and a strange Dime look-alike appears. Meanwhile, Blue Gem is carrying Balloon and sees Candy Corn laughing for some weird reason, only for a Creeper from Minecraft to fall in love with him and scared Candy Corn, Stickette found a weird thing, Windows Notepad found the Gems and took them both (or implied he did), 64 called them and Unity Wins, Different Name cast their votes and Star have the most votes, plot twist is that Key have the 2nd most votes and it is a double elimination and they disappeared. Continuity * The Teams are the same as the first two episodes. * 2DS didn't appear as they were eliminated. * Leafy gets mad at Windows Notepad for being mean, just like 1a. References to Object Shows * Every Object Show Nickel appears as a contestant: Nickel appears. * BFDI: Golf Ball appears, plus the gag of her being in a team with the word Name in it, plus a Stick Figure joins, plus, Widge was use for the Intro, Ballers was used when 64 is explaining and Eliminating BFDI was used twice, first was slow down and 2nd for the credits, as all of the music was made by JackNJellify (The creator of BFDI) and they were used in BFB and BFDIA, also, what looks like Evil leafy appears at the end. * Object Overload, although an error, Glove calling 64 a buffoon for having gifts from Months ago is similar to how Top Hat said that to Gamey. References to Pop Culture * Kevin Macleod: Most of the music was made by him * Minecraft: A Creeper (mobs from that game) appears in this episode. * Super Smash Bros: The thumbnail showing the three newcomers being all black and with a red background is a reference to the "Challenger Approaching" in the SSB series. Errors * When Liy, Blue Gem and Dime were walking, Blue Gem is ahead of Dime until 64 shows up, where their role is reversed. * Glove claims that 64 have the gifts Months ago, since February 1st, but the first episode was released in May 28th. ** This could mean that the first episode happened in February 1st or in January (which is unlikely) due to it being way too long. ** This can also be an oversight on Smt64's part, as this was meant to be a reference to when the story on Wikia was made and 64 was also made the same day the story was made. ** It is also possible 64 is playing along for the joke. * Candy Corn called SNES Controller terrible, but seems friendly with him in this episode. ** However, Candy Corn can be making fun of him as he made her teamup with Floating Heart, as he hates the two. * Shelly tends to move in place when 64 is about to explain the contest. Trivia * This is the first episode to be made with using Windows Movie Maker and MS Paint as oppose to being paper. This also doesn't have voices. * This marks the first appearance of Golf Ball, Stickette and Nickel. * Dime called Nickel her cousin in this episode. ** This could be due to how they look similar and a reference to the story. * Due to Star having the most votes and Key learning it is a Double Elimination, Star is technically the 2nd contestant to be eliminated. * Stickette said there can only be one sarcastic female around, hinting she is sharing the same personality traits as Key. * This marks the start of the gag where Blue Gem carries Balloon. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes